Testing of computing devices, such as server devices, is an essential part of the development and manufacturing of computing devices. Typically, aside from quality control testing of computing devices, there may be situations in which more advanced or detailed testing of a computing device and the components therein may be required for prototyping and/or debugging purposes. However, in some instances, additional components may be required to perform the necessary testing. For example, in some types of server rack systems, the individual server sleds do not include a power supply. Rather, the server rack provides power via some type of connector to the individual server sleds. Therefore, to perform testing of such computing devices at a technician's bench, it is necessary to provide a power supply in order to operate and test the computing device.
However, there are limitations on the number of computing devices that can be tested simultaneously at the technician's bench using conventional methods and tools. For example, in some cases, the combination of the power supply and the computing device to be tested can require a large amount of space. Thus, only a limited number of computing devices can be tested at the same bench. In another example, different types of computing devices can require different parts or adapters to connect the power supply thereto and such parts or adapters may be limited in number. Thus, the technician may have insufficient parts to carry out testing on multiple computing devices.